Death of an Angel on Earth
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: This song fic is rated R for yaoi cursing and some lemon/lime content. This is a sappy death fic much like Empty, please have tissues ready. Please also R&R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Death of an Angel on Earth  
by: Tasumi Ai Ashiru  
Pairing: 4x2  
Warning: Mild lime, this is my first songfic some opinion and R&R would be greatly helpful and appreciated.   
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai and Sunrise Entertainment, the theme from Armageddon is done by Aerosmith. This fic was done only for entertainment and I am not making any form of money off of it. Please don't sue me I am broke..   
  
Part one:  
  
Duo looked at the remains of the gundam in front of him. It had been two days since he lost him, two days since his heart was ripped from his chest. "I loved you God damn it.. why did you have to do something so foolish?" Duo felt weak in the knees as he slumped to the shards of gundamium scattered on the grass. "There isn't even anything left of your mobile suit. Heero was going to rebuild it, but I told him not to .. I don't want anyone but you to pilot your Gundam." Duo placed his head in his hands and began to cry wailing like a poor lost animal. "I am shinigami. I loved you and you died because of me."   
  
Trowa and Wufei watched silently as their friend went through his mourning. Quatre cried silently to himself in the arms of heaven. 'I loved you duo, and I died because I wanted to protect you. I know it hurts to know I am gone from you physically, but I watch over you. I promised I would. Even our first kiss I knew we would part one day. It is not because you are the God of Death, but cause I love you so much that I died for you.'   
  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing   
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you're far away dreaming   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure   
  
  
Duo was carried back by Trowa and laid in his bed. He had fallen into a fit full sleep by the remains of the gundam. Quatre always knew it would break his heart. Watching over Duo, Quatre tried to touch him but it was like his fingers swipe through him like he was air. 'In my mind I wonder what you are thinking of, deep down I hope it is me. I will hold you forever in my heart Duo. I can't let go of you, even in death.'   
  
  
Don't want to close my eyes   
I don't want to fall asleep   
Cause I'd miss you baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing   
Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing   
  
  
  
Duo tossed and turned in his sleep. He knew he was seeing the scene over and over in his mind. Quatre tried again to coax him to comfort him. But he knew he couldn't. 'That is what hurts me most. Not being able to comfort the person I love. It rips though me straight to my soul.' Duo tossed and turned again. His matted braid was wrapped around his body tightly. Quatre stood there watching him. 'It hurts me too Duo. I just couldn't bare to watch you die. I had to save you my Duo.'   
  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating   
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming   
Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
Then I kiss your eyes   
And thank God we're together   
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever   
Forever and ever   
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Oh god.. Get away from there Duo."   
  
"No We have to get it and detonate it.. it's the only way."   
  
"But you'll die!!"   
  
"I don't care."   
  
"Please Duo if for anyone live for me."   
  
"I'll detonate it and run away Quatre.. just get out of here."   
  
"I can't.. something is wrong with sandrock."   
  
"Just run way Quatre.. Get out of here now !!"   
  
" I can't leave you Duo I just can't."   
  
"Please.." Duo felt the ground begin to shake and then stop. Suddenly the sky was filled with flames. Something was wrapped around death scythe hell protecting Duo from the blast. "Quatre.." Duo hit the com panel in the cockpit of his gundam. "Quatre.. are you all right.. I can't get a visual." Duo hit the button again. "God, Quatre answer me." Duo slammed his fist into the panel, getting a visual of the scene. The remains of Sandrock were scattered about the ground and shielding part of Deathscythe Hell. The cockpit of Sandrock was completely gutted all that was left was the charred remains of Quatre.   
  
Duo sank into his seat and began to cry. "NO!!! FUCK YOU FUCK OZ FUCK THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!! You fucking asshole, why did you take him.. I love him, and you just take him from me.. Damn you!!!" Duo slammed his fists into the control panel of Deathscythe hell over and over until he could hardly move.   
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
Don't want to close my eyes   
I don't want to fall asleep   
Cause I'd miss you baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing   
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Quatre.. I want to hold you forever." Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre tightly and held him against his chest  
  
"Duo.. I.."   
  
"Quatre, I love you too. I have for so long.. Promise me you will never leave me."   
  
"I promise Duo.. I will watch over you even while you sleep." Quatre lifted up his hand and brushed it through his hair.   
  
Duo ducked his head down and claimed Quatre's lips into a sweet deep kiss, that ended with both of their bodies falling with a thud on to the floor.   
  
Leaning forward Duo kissed Quatre again pulling him down against the floor. " I want to never let go of this night."   
  
Quatre nuzzled close to Duo's chest purring like a kitten as his fingers dragged through his hair. "Duo-sama?"   
  
"Hai." Duo looked up with his deep violet eyes and deep aqua ones came down to settle on his.   
  
"Make me yours forever.. Make love to me" Quatre reached up and pulled Duo completely down against him. "I want to have something to remember you by if we ever part."   
  
"I am never planing on leaving your side Quatre Raberba Winner." Duo left a trail of soft delicate kisses along his neck and chest being careful not to mar any of the creamy pale skin.   
  
  
Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing   
I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
  
  
Duo's eyes flickered closed as he laid the delicate body against the ruby satin sheets. Leaning forward pale pink lips claimed a pair of deep pink ones.   
  
"Duo.. Please.."  
  
"Quatre.. take it slow.. it's not like either of us are going to leave anytime soon." Duo chuckled at what he said and looked down at the brilliant pale hared angel beneath him.   
  
"I know.. But.." Quatre smiled innocently and took a hold of Duo's waist band and fiddled with it until he managed to get it down past his thighs. "I just want to be with you tonight."  
  
"Hmmn.. I want to be with you tonight and everyone after that."   
  
Quatre placed his hand over Duo's throbbing erection and toyed with it in-between his delicate fingers. "Hnn Duo.. Will you always remember me?"   
  
"Yes. Will you always remember me?" Duo smiled and nestled his head back against the pillow of Quatre's bed as his angel planted feather soft kissed down his chest and stomach leading right to his aching manhood. With a wistful smile Quatre claimed duo inside his mouth and toyed with the tip flicking his tongue gently against it. Thrusting his hips Duo pushed more of his erection inside Quatre's mouth.   
  
"Oh God!" Crying out allowed Duo released inside Quatre's mouth moaning in pleasure.   
  
  
I just want to be with you   
Right here with you, just like this   
I just want to hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine   
And just stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of time  
  
  
As the Climax Duo had died down, Quatre slid up his body and snuggled his head against his chest. "I love you."   
  
**End Flashback*  
  
  
Don't want to close my eyes   
I don't want to fall asleep   
Cause I'd miss you baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing   
Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
  
Quatre cried softly burying his head in my hands. "Oh Duo.. I promised I would watch over you forever."   
  
"Quatre, I know you are up there looking down at me." Duo looked up at the ceiling whispering a prayer.   
  
"No I am right here beside you." Quatre reached out towards him in the light of the moon.  
  
"I hope God's angels take good care of you and protect you until we are together again my love"  
  
"I know we will one day Duo.. One day." He unfolded his wings and sat down at the edge of the bed watching his love as tears rolled down his cheeks. ' It still hurts not to be able to hold him.'   
  
  
Don't want to close my eyes   
I don't want to fall asleep   
I don't want to miss a thing   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2:   
  
Tissue Warnings: Heart warming 2x4 yaoi  
  
  
  
Like anyone would be   
I am flattered by your fascination with me   
Like any hot-blooded pilot ((Had to change that word))  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
  
  
Duo awoke to the sound of lightening crashing in the heavens. Covered in sweat he sat up only to find him staring face to face with Quatre's picture hanging beside his bed a single white rose in a vase beside it.   
  
Quatre looked down at him. 'He seemed so sad. I am sad too I never got a chance to say goodbye.' "Duo-sama.."  
  
"What the who is that!?" Duo turned on the lights only to see nothing in the room but an empty chair.   
  
"It's me silly. Didn't I tell you I would watch over you?" Quatre leaned against his hand and looked down at him.  
  
"Qu.. Quatre.. Holy shit I have lost it. Now not only in my dreams but awake too?"  
  
"Duo.. didn't Father Maxwell ever tell you that angels who have undone business return."   
  
".. NO!" Duo looked up and saw Quatre there with his long graceful white wings. "I wish you were still here with me."   
  
"I can't be.. I wish I could too." Quatre looked at Duo's disheveled braid. " I don't want to see you so sad Duo. You have to live for me.. I died to give you that chance. I don't regret dying at all for you."  
  
"would you do it again Quatre.. would you die for me if you had to do it all over again."   
  
  
But you, you're not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight   
  
  
Duo looked up into his eyes. How he could see him was a mystery. Smiling Quatre brushed through Duo's hair with his fingers, which felt like a slight gush of air going through them. "Yes.. yes I would."  
  
"Why.. my life isn't worth yours." Duo looked up with a flash of anger shining in them violet eyes of his.   
  
Frowning Quatre looked down at the floor. "I would do anything for you Duo. You are the first person in my life to ever return my kindness"   
  
  
Must be strangely exciting   
To watch the stoic squirm   
Must be somewhat hard telling   
To watch them burn me shepherd  
  
  
"Because you gave it to me. I loved you cause you were yourself." Duo wished with all his heart he could reach forward and pull Quatre atop him and hold him one last time.   
  
"I wish I could make you smile again."   
  
"I will.. Quatre, losing you.. is harder than anything"  
  
"Harder than me" Quatre let a small smile cross his lips.   
  
"Hai.. " Duo placed his hand over his translucent image and smiled..  
  
  
But you you're not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight   
  
  
"What's it like being dead?" Duo grinned much like he used to, but it was more forced. Quatre knew Duo has been thinking of suicide anything to be with him .. where he is.   
  
"Like being alive.. only no food, no war, no pain."   
  
"No food" Duo looked up at Quatre with some small look of alarm  
  
"I am already dead, not like I can die of starvation"  
  
"True.. but Quatre, since when did you get a sense of humor?" Duo smiled again and pretended to brush his fingers through Quatre's hair.  
  
"I think you get one as of the day you die." Quatre got a lopsided smile.   
  
"but hey Duo.. just think I am up there with hot naked angels.. not like we wear clothes up there."   
  
  
Like any uncharted territory   
I must seem greatly intriguing   
You speak of my love like   
You have experienced love like mine before   
  
  
Duo laughed and looked at him. "So you come in robes to me. "   
  
"Not like I had a choice" Quatre spun around and shook his robes off and let them land into thin air.   
  
"And I bet you make them all jealous.."   
  
"I make them jealous because I belong to Shinigami." 'I would give anything to be able to touch his long dark brown hair once again, to press my lips to his in a soft sweet kiss.'  
  
  
But this is not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight   
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Quatre.. did you know that one day we will all die and go to heaven?"   
  
"Yeah... I bet they are up there watching us. Looking at how hard we are fighting for the stars in heaven. I bet I will be a tiny one shining in the sky. I bet I won't even be noticed from earth."  
  
"I'd notice you.. it is not a stars size it is how bright it is.. and Quatre if you are half as beautiful in the sky as you are here.. You would out shine the sun." Duo shifted uncomfortably beside his fellow pilot.   
  
"Do you really think I am that.. beautiful?" Quatre looked down at the grass. This was the first time he and Duo spoke together besides about the war.   
  
"Hai." Duo starred at his own feet and then the grass underneath them.   
  
"Duo.. Have you ever thought about someone all the time?"  
  
"Hai." 'you' "but they are too good for me. I have nothing to give them."  
  
"I think they would just be satisfied with just your heart." Duo smiled and stepped forward so that he was right near Quatre. Reaching out he brought the blonde pilots hand to his chest.  
  
"I think you already own it Quatre."   
  
**End flashback**  
  
  
I don't think you unworthy   
I need a moment to deliberate.  
  



End file.
